1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of divided type provided with an engagement detecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing tendency that connectors used for a wiring harness of an automotive vehicle have more and more electrical connections. Such multi-connection connectors require a large engaging force if an attempt is made to engage mating male and female connector housings at one time. As a countermeasure for such a requirement, connectors of so-called divided type are used in which one connector housing is divided into a plurality of housing pieces which are successively engaged with the mating connector housing to reduce an engaging force required. On the other hand, particularly in essential circuits such as a circuit for an air bag, short-circuiting terminals or the like are used to accurately detect whether or not the connector is properly engaged.
If the above engagement detection is made in the divided type connector, it is necessary to provide a short-circuiting terminal and make a detection for each housing piece. This disadvantageously leads to an increase in the number of parts and a cumbersome operation, and therefore to an increased production cost.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide a connector which is of divided type to reduce an engaging force and enables the realization of a simplified engagement detection.